


Parallel Universes

by XXCattyCastielXX



Series: Voltron/Doctor Who Au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Doctor Who AU, Doctor Who References, M/M, Shiro is the doctor, cross over?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXCattyCastielXX/pseuds/XXCattyCastielXX
Summary: Matthew Holt is just an average guy, getting into school was hard work but he made it with straight A's. A part of him has always felt like it's been missing. He's always felt like it had something to do with the stars.On a clear night, Matt drags his little sister out of the house to see the halo around the moon, fascinated by it his sister teases him and heads back inside.Everything seems to change when a star shoots through the sky and he makes a wish.





	Parallel Universes

“Pidge! Come quickly.” Matt bounded through the front door of the small house with such a grin on his lips that would put the smiles of the most beautiful models to shame. Katie; Pidge who was very comfortable sitting on the couch only pulled her fluffy blanket tighter around her shoulders. With a toss of her gaze to her brother she grumbled out in a bland tone: “It’s cold out, no” the words made Matt groan and toss his head back. “Please!” He ran over and took her hand tugging his little sister up off the couch. Pidge huffed, planting her feet down on the carpet of the living room. “How can someone so small be so dense?” Matt tried with all his might to move the little sibling outside of the house into the front yard. After a few moments, Katie grew tired of his attempts and have in. 

“There’s a halo around the moon!” He grinned that bright grin again, pointing upward at the sky. Showing the stars that twinkle and the gentle light glowing around the moon. Matt was wide-eyed at the sight and Pidge only gave a pity laughed. “It’s just moisture in the air. What’s so cool?” She asked unamused, rolling her eyes and tugging the blanket on tighter.

It was cold outside and had been raining a lot lately where they lived. But to man, the light was so much more than just the science. He knew of what caused the glow, the light, it all but that wasn’t as much fun as it normally would have been with literally anything else. “I’m going to go inside, enjoy your halo.” Katie turned on her heels, trotting back into the house quickly leaving Matt alone in the dull and pale light of the moon and distant street lamp.

Matt watched as she scurried back into the house, he slowly turning up to the stars in the sky. “The halos always make me long for the stars..” he murmured to himself, walking over with light steps to sit on the edge of the curb. The concrete was cold even through his jeans but it didn’t matter, what did was how the sky looked. How the air blew and rustled his hair and how each star would sparkle brightly. Leaning his head back to watch the stars that he oh-so-loved When one fell. 

Closing his eyes Matt murmured softly to himself, “I wish to see the stars personally.” He spoke softly to the falling star. “Well not completely personally, that wouldn’t be very pretty because of the gases and the heat. I wouldn’t be able to stand it but falling star that is actually a space rock burning up in the atmosphere I’m sure you know what I mean.” He rambled quickly. 

The air went still shortly after his words died down in an awkward silence. At first, this was nothing out of the norm, the wind stopped from time to time. Perfectly normal for it happen, so the stillness didn’t alarm the Holt. What did was the sound. Matt heard it first within the stillness. This noise like none other before, it wasn’t like anything he’d ever heard before but it was loud and getting louder as if it was growing closer. But there was nothing there. 

Matt blinked quickly. Once, twice, three, four- quickly those honey eyes flickered in a frantic manner looking around back and forth to find the source of the noise. As he turned away a light began to flash from now behind him. A light that shone a shadow of his outline onto the pavement before him. Turning quickly to see it he was blinded by the light. Forcing him to turn away again and shield his eyes. It was such a bright, pure, light that he could barely see anything within it. The light refracting against his glasses only made matters worse. 

And it went silent again. The noise stopped and the light died down. Matt was able to blink his vision back, still squinting into the whiteness but slowly, very slowly he could make out the bluest of blues before him. He couldn’t register what really was before him till some kind of door was opening. Matt blinked again and again before he could tell it was some kind of large box. A large wooden, blue box. But how were there doors? How was it here? He tried to shake his head to comprehend what he was seeing. 

The door pushed open further, and a man stepped out. He held onto the side of the door and with his other hand, he reached outward. The small brunette was gaping at the sight of said man which was this tall, well dressed, built man. A man with eyes as dark as the reaches of the night sky and a smile as bright as the halo around the moon. His dark hair was slicked back but a small tuft of white locks seemed to go against that and fall forward. Matt caught himself staring into those eyes only to flick his gaze to the large scar over the man’s nose. 

Wait what the hell? He blinked some, again and again just blinking. 

“We don’t have all day!” The beautiful man hanging out of the blue box spoke with a sound of urgency in his tone. Matt had to pause again, not at the tone, not at the fact that a blue box just showed up before him but more because of the voice of this man. He’d heard this voice before but where? Matt couldn’t place the voice in his memories but something in him just felt like he knew his voice. 

“Oi veh, come on! Hurry.” The man motioned into the box which had Matt narrowing his eyes. But as the man tried to rush him, he pushed himself up off the hard pavement and into the blue box as he was motioned into. 

Matt got about three steps into the box when his eyes went huge. His lips fell apart as he turned around to see the outside world through the small door and then spin around to see this huge room before him. The man grinned a little as he pulled the door shut. “Go on, say it.” He seemed to know the words before they even fell from Matt’s lips. 

“It’s bigger on the inside” Matt nearly whispered, he quickly running along the metal flooring. He tracing his hand along the railing and finding awe in the mechanics of the room. All the buttons and screens, the science in this must be so advanced. “Dad would love this. How does it work! How’d it show up? What is it.” Matt started rapid firing his questions, spinning around on the heels of his worn-out sneakers to come face to face with the owner of the blue box. “Who are you…” 

The man before him took a short step back and gave a curt bow. “I am the Doctor.” He glanced up and grinned, “But pleasantries aside, I need your help.” 

Matts heart skipped a beat, his whole world paused and threw it self upside down in the same way that his stomach was. “My… My help?” he asked, regretting the stumble in his voice as he watched this ‘doctor’ rush his was over to a large set of buttons and levers and screens. “Hang on wait, Doctor what?” The man snickered, “Pardon?” He asked glancing up to Matt, “Like Doctor Who? Or is it just Doctor.” Matt asked as he walked along the room, his sneakers making small clinks against the metal of the floor. He traced his fingers along railing and once more was caught up in the awe of this contraption. “It’s just Doctor.” The man answered from the center of the room. 

That noise started back up again, Matt jumped when he heard it. “I guess I should introduce myself-” He laughed awkward, spinning on his heels to see the Doctor leaned over the buttons messing with them. “I already know who you are.” The Doctor explained quickly, “You’re Matthew Holt, Matt for short. You’re a grade A student, always have been and recently made it into one of the highest schools.” He spoke, never once looking up at the once more gaping Matt. “How do you…” Matt started, lifting his hand to cover his mouth to which the Doctor looked up and flashed this bright smile. 

“Spoilers.”


End file.
